


Snapped

by LilianMarsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Death, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

     The fluorescent lights on the ceiling buzzed uncontrollably. It's so annoying. I laid on a small white sofa, staring up at the lights. _How can people listen to that?_ With a groan I tried to sit up, but I can't. My body feels like lead or maybe jello, either way this sucks.

      "Ms. Thompson, please remain in the horizontal position until our session is over." Leaning my head back, I saw an elder lady sitting in a white chair behind me. Her glasses resting on the brim of a pointy nose.

     "Who are you?" My eyes narrowed. _Who does this lady think she is?_   _Telling me what to do._ Instead of answering my question, she looked down at a notebook on her lap, scribbling words quickly across it's pages. "What?" I snapped, "I can't ask you questions?"

     That comment got her attention. "Are you angry Ms.Thompson?" For a moment the room fell silent. _Does she really expect me to answer a rhetorical question? We'll just see who breaks first_. Within ten minutes her pen  began to tap impatiently against the clipboard in her lap. "You can ask questions," Her grandmotherly tone filling the room, "but there is no point in me answering questions you already know the answers to." She placed her pen in a pocket on her jacket, crossing her ankles to convey a safe atmosphere. "Tell me, why were you trying to get up just now?"

     The muscles in my jaw clenched; _what if I don't_ _want to share?_ _Of course, maybe she can_ _stop the stupid buzzing._ "I want to turn off the lights." My voice was flat, but I suppose the question was answered.

     "Why do you wish to turn the lights off?" The lady responded with a smile.

"They are obnoxious. It's such a bother." I looked away from her, staring at the lights.

     "I'll turn them off then." Footsteps. She walked away from her place and then the buzzing stopped. A flood of contentment flowed across my mind. Finally, some peace. I closed my eyes, sighing with relief. " Now then Ms.Thompson, let us begin." The woman's voice drifted from the darkness, "Tell me what you see."

     "My eyes are closed, I don't see anything." The snark remark slipped through my lips.

"Focus." Her voice responded, unable to completely hide her irritation. "Drift to the place we've talked about before. Tell me what you see." Silently, I began to fall, the black dissolved into a glorious azure.

     "It's blue, perfectly blue." I whispered, staring at the vibrant color.

"Good. Keep going, what else is there? What do you feel?" The voice traveled from

somewhere in the distance.

     "It feels warm. Like the sun is glowing on my face." Slowly my hands drifted down to my side. "I'm laying in grass. Tall, green, lush grass. It feels cool against my hands and neck." A sudden realization formed in my mind. "I'm home." The words slipped from my mouth, "I'm home."

"Interesting, what else do you see?"

     I stood looking at my surroundings, "I'm on the hill behind my house. The giant oak tree on the top of the hill is right behind me. Looking up I can see the branches. It's beautiful, so full of life. From the top of the hill I can see the stream." A smile drifted across my face. "The wind, it's blowing softly. The grass, the leaves, my hair it's all dancing." I twirled around and around, until the old country house at the bottom of the hill caught my eye. "My home." The whisper was so low.

     "We've made some great progress." The voice sounded in the distance. "We should end here today."

 _End? I don't want this to end._ "No." My voice was sharp, eyes fixated on the house, "I want to go home."

     "Ms. Thompson, listen to me and stop." The voice commanded, but it was too late. I was standing at the front door. The light blue house seemed so warm, so inviting. _I have to go in. I have to go home!_ My hand reached out and turned the door knob.

     As the door creaked open, I stepped inside. The house was just as I remembered it. The living room off to the right, it's big windows open to the sunrise. To the left, a dining room, with a table set for six. Behind the table, the entrance to the kitchen faced the western sky. Right in front of me, a staircase that lead to the second floor. _My room is up there ._

     I walked up the stairs, running my fingers along the railing. The hallway was long, but at the end, my room rested, waiting for my return. Inside was an old bed, with purple sheets and a dresser. Resting on the lavender canvas was a small stuffed bear. _What is this feeling?_ It's swelling in my throat, making my eyes water. A tear drifted down my face, then I heard the thunder. _When had the weather changed?_

     "The weather outside is stormy." I don't know I said it out loud but I did. The old country house creaked in response to the gusts of wind. Between the orchestra of howls and claps, a distant set of footsteps echoed through the hallway. "Someone is in the house."

     "Ms.Thompson, listen to me, it is very important that you wake up now." The demanding voice traveled through the clouds.

     "I have to see who's here." I turned from my room, the hall was black, but hidden among the darkness I saw a shadow. It stood motionless, disappearing into the bathroom. Silently, I crept to the door. _Something is wrong, why is the paint chipped?_ Mother would  never let that happen. Bringing my hand up, I knocked, "Who's there?" But no one answered. A luke warm feeling washed over my toes. Looking down, water seemed to be flowing from under the door. "Are you okay?" Liquid continued to flow, soaking into the floor boards. _I have to stop the water before it can destroy_ _my house._ Without asking, I pushed the door open; maybe the person didn't hear me.

     The figure laid on the floor, but even with the occasional lighting strike, it was too dark to see. I rushed over placing my hand on their neck. _No pulse, but warm and sticky?_   Outside  the clouds roared with thunder, lightning setting the grassy plain ablaze. Before me, a man laid mangled, knife wounds covering his mangled corpse. Blood covered the floor and my hands. _It's everywhere! My clothes, my hair._

     I ran as fast as I could, but it was no use. In the hallway, the corpses of my two brothers were spewed over the hardwood.  Down the stairs the dead person that was my mother, rested on the dining room table. Her favorite table cloth stained a deep burgundy. _I have to leave. I have to leave now!_ I burst through the front door, running up the hill toward the oak tree.

     The wind was slicing over the landscape, fighting me for the right to stand. At the top of the hill, the tree was no longer filled with life. Hanging from the largest branch, my sister swayed in the wind like our old tire swing. A sudden terror spread over me, bile rising in my throat.

     "It wasn't my fault." I yelled at the corpse, "He was a horrible person. Always drunk and cruel. And, and she wouldn't do anything! She wouldn't stop him!" I fell to my knees staring at the tree, "They were all liars." I covered my face, my sobs began to morph. Laughter began to escape from my lips. "They always lied." From subtle chuckles to depraved hysteria, my laughter grew, "They got what they deserve!"

     With a snap, my eyes opened. "That's right. They always lied, but you know what?" Leaning back I gazed at the woman in the chair. "I fixed it, I got rid of them for good." My lips cracked into a devilish smirk, "What's wrong Doctor Morris? You looked like you've seen a murderer?" Laughing uncontrollably, I used all my might to throw my weight forward. Now sitting I gazed into the doctor's eyes. _Oh, that's right. I'm in a strait jacket, that's why I feel like lead._

     "Ms. Thompson, you need to calm down." Doctor Morris rose to her feet, backing away

from the sofa.

     In response I jumped up, "Did you figure out what you needed to know? Huh, Doc? You know why I'm crazy? Why a sweet little girl like me snapped?" I stalked forward, turning my head to the side. "Should I let you get an up close and personal look at your lab rat?"

     The doctor ran to the door, pressing the intercom button, "Orderlies! Get in here now." The squeaking of metal came almost immediately as the door swung open. Four large men in white surrounded me, grasping my folded arms. Pulling out a syringe, a sharp  pain spread from my jugular.

     "Oh, come on doctor! You don't want to play with me?" I began to sway as the drugs reached my brain. "I suppose we'll have to continue this next time." Then, the world went black. That house, will never be my life again. My new home is white walls, cloths and furniture. _My new dreams are black; such a beautiful color._

 


End file.
